The Third Theory
by DisneyKd4
Summary: There is a theory, about the Lost Boys and Peter Pan. About what happens when a Lost boy wants to go home. This is a story about a certain lost boy wanting to go home, his name is James. :/ Rated T for Language, and Co-Written with vlegget
1. The Third Theory

**This Part was written by Vleggett, you can find her on Wattpadd she has written other amazing (not co-written) stories you can find on her profile.**

* * *

He got away, again. I found him at mermaid cove and the mermaids laughed when he got away. I just knew he would be there. I get those feelings sometimes.

"Don't worry, Captain! We'll get him next time," Smee wheezes as he struggles to keep up with my long legs.

"Shut up, Mr. Smee. I'm not in the mood to hear your bullshit. Go back to the ship or something. Leave me be." I push my legs to make longer strides and soon I can't hear Mr. Smee's heavy footfalls behind me. Where am I to go now?

I stand still for a second and notice I'm standing in the forest but I don't recal if I've been to this part. The flowers are unnaturally bright colors; the fairies must have enchanted them. The grass is overgrown and comes to my calves. Shadows are long and growing longer as the sun makes it's way down the sky. I need to find somewhere to sit down.

Turning in a slow circle I see a faint glow on the forest floor that I didn't notice there before. It's a line, like a path made of pixie dust. I pick up my feet and quietly follow the path. It winds along through the trees, changing colors randomly from blue to red or green to yellow. I'm mesmerized by all of the colors when the trail ends and I don't see anything at first. I turn around to head back to the ship, thinking this path was a waste of my time.

As I turn, I see an aura surrounding a weeping willow. The light seems to pulsate like the path had, both calling me forward, meaning there is a lot of fairy magic here. Pushing the long branches aside, I see a wooden door carved in to the tree, something that could be easily overlooked. It looks like it will dissolve easily so I gingerly place my hand on the door. I peek inside the room and see a boy in the room. As my eyes adjust to the dark light, I see several boys in here.

"Hello? I'm sorry to disturb you, but I followed the trail and found this place. Is this your hideout? Is it Peter Pan's hideout?!" I become a little excited at the thought that I found him, but the boy does not answer me. "Hello? Little boy?" I reach my hand to tap his shoulder and his head rolls onto the floor.

I can't move. I can't breathe. I can't even scream. His head just rolled off and is sitting on the floor. The boy's eyes are open, startling green that is a stark contrast to his dark messy hair. I feel my stomach lurch at the sight, he can't be more than ten or eleven. I tear my eyes away from the head and stare at the other boys in the circle. The other boys look at the floor, not blinking. They're all dead. All of them. If you hadn't known, you would have thought they were alive, telling ghost stories to frighten each other.

Something brings me back to the dark haired boy. He looks familiar, as if I should recognize him. Tenderly and with shaky hands, I pick up the severed head and place it back on his body. I wipe tears from my eyes that I didn't realize were forming till the fell. Holding back the sick feeling in my stomach, I turn to go back to my ship.

"James, don't leave us again." My whole body seems to freeze in place. No one calls me James anymore. "You were suppose to save us, James. You were suppose to help us, James." I slowly turn and see all of the boys bodies facing me. The dark haired boy opens his mouth and speaks again without moving his mouth. "Why didn't you help us?"

"Help you? How was I suppose to help you? I don't even know you?" My emotions get the best of me and my voice cracks. I need to leave, I shouldn't be talking to a severed head.

"Remember James. You must remember."

"Remember." "Remember." "Remember." The boys chant quietly, as if they're saying a spell.

I regain motion in my limbs and turn to run away when I feel heavy hit my head. The last thing I hear is : Remember.


	2. Worried

**Written by me:**

* * *

"Last one to the clubhouse is a rotten crocodile egg!" Peter shouted, running to the front of the group.

We all follow him without much thought about why Peter wanted to stop playing tag every time he was 'it' more than twice. The twins fell in line behind Peter, but I was close behind twin one.

All of us had nicknames depending on what we did before Peter found us, but not the twins. They were not allowed to know anything about themselves because Peter didn't know what exactly twins were. We couldn't know something Peter didn't.

"Hurry up, Nibs!" I shouted when I see Nibs trailing behind. He was our bad luck charm, when he got out of our sight nasty things happened.

"Yeah, Nibs! The Wolves might catch you!" Slightly yelled as he appeared beside me. Slightly was the only one to know his last name because it was on his name tag when Peter found him. It's spoiled.

Peter and Twin two disappear into the hole in the ground that leads to our clubhouse. Nibs is going to be a rotten crocodile egg.

"You're last, Nibs!" Peter shouted, laughing and jumping on his bed. Peter was always moving, until he fell asleep, he also always smiled. I think he even smiled in his sleep. "What should Nibs, the egg, do for being slow, boys?" Peter lands indian style on the bed, rocking back and forth.

"He should be the first in bed!" Curly said while the rest of us snickered behind our hands. Curly had the largest heart out of all of us and followed Peter like he was a God, but sometimes his extreme kindness was hilarious to the rest of us.

"He should come up with a new story to tell tonight!" Tootles yelled from his place on the table. He was sitting on it eating berries from our bowl. He was always eating.

"No!" I shouted, pushing him to the ground and plopping two berries in my mouth. "Peter tells the stories." Tootles rolled his eyes but Peter jumped up at the mention of him, already having become bored with the bickering.

"That's what we'll do now, boys. Gather around while I tell my newest story." We all sat at the end of the bed while Peter stacks up pillows to sit on so he is above us. "It's a scary story tonight, as Nib's punishment," He said the last part like an after thought.

"Is it really scary, Peter?" Curly asked. Twin two pushed for being a wuss.

"Of course," Peter said, his voice in a deep sing-song tone. "It's about... Parents," He said and all of us gasped. Whether any of the other boys faked the gasp like I did, I didn't know. We wouldn't be able to talk about it even if I had.

Everyone got really quiet as Peter begins his scary story. It was new, with new characters but still the bases of all of his other stories. The children want to play, but the parents are mean and yell a lot. The children want free and Peter Pan comes to save them. Essentially , it was all of the Lost Boy's stories, and in the end we all unanimously agree parents are mean and we are happier with Peter.

The thing was, Peter found me after my first yelling match with my father. I was upset and mad, and gladly went when Peter offered. For a while, when I thought of my parents I saw the monsters Peter talked about, but they started to fade away to where I didn't. I thought about how my mum use to smile as much as Peter and that my father would be really good at the lost boys' games. Sometimes I even missed them.

"Alright boys, I'm going to bed," Peter announced, meaning everyone else is suppose to sleep too.

Peter got under the covers while the lost boys went to their respective beds. I moved towards Peter and laid a hand on his shoulder so he would look at me. He popped one eye open and grinned at me. I had hoped he wouldn't get mad, he had just forgave me for beating him at sword fighting.

"What's up, James?" Peter asked, sitting up a little.

"Do you know how long I've been here, Peter?" I asked, swallowing and hoping he didn't think I wanted to leave, because I didn't. "Because I lost track of time with all of the fun we have."

"Two years," Peter replied, lifting an eyebrow.

"I wonder if my parents miss me," I said and I didn't realize I said it aloud until Peter replied.

"James," he said. "Parents don't miss their kids when they yell or shout at them. Your parents, like everyone's parents, don't care about kids. Don't care about us! Life is better in Neverland, James." Peter continued to smile at me and laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. "We would miss you if you left, James. Your parents might not, but we would." I nodded and told him goodnight.

I walked to the side of the room I shared with Curly. _Might not_. Even Peter Pan couldn't give me a completely positive answer about whether my parents miss me or not. Which was good because I missed them.


	3. Normal Boy

**Written by Vleggett:**

* * *

I sat on the top of the dresser in our hideout while Peter finished his bedtime story. That night it was about how the mermaids played tricks on Peter when he messed up their hair. I didn't realize he finished the story till he levitated next to me.

"James? You alright?" Peter asked. "You didn't walk the whole time I was telling the story."

"Yeah I just wasn't in the mood for a story today." I fiddled with my fingers that rest on my crossed legs.

"Why? You usually enjoy them the most." Peter eyed me, but I hadn't noticed.

"I miss my family. Not that I don't love being here with you guys, it's just I miss my mom tucking me in, and my dad chasing me around the house," I said it all really quickly, knowing it would anger Peter.

"James, we do all of that stuff here!" Peter exclaimed.

"But it's not the same. You aren't my parents, you're my best friend. There's a big difference, Peter." I sighed. "I just want to be home again."

"Well how about if I promise to be more of a parent. I'll tuck you in, ground you, and make you sit in time-out."

"I don't want to be grounded!" I shouted. How could he suggest such a thing? I haven't done anything wrong!

"Well, that's what would happen if you ever were a normal boy!"

"I don't want to be a normal boy!"

"Good." Peter said, and I realized this went the direction I didn't want it to. "You can be a lost boy forever!"


	4. Trust Me

**Written by Vleggett**

* * *

"James... James. James! Wake up."

I rolled over on the blanket to see Peter standing over me.

"Peter? What are you doing?"

"Come one. Get up, I have to show you something."

"But what about the other boys? Aren't they coming with us?"

"No, just you and me."

"Why?"

"So we can hang out, is that okay?" Peter wanted to hang out with just me, without the other lost boys. Of course it was okay.

"Of course! Let's go!"

We tip-toe around the lost boys sleeping on the floor. Even after we left the hide-out Peter walked quietly through the night. He held on to my elbow when we climbed over a big mountain of rocks- We were going to the Mermaid Cove! Peter was good friends with the mermaids and they always laughed and cheered when Peter won our games.

He leads me over to a rock by the shore and jumps on the rocks until he is standing on the one in the middle of the cove. I leaped from rock to rock until I'm standing on the same flat rock as Peter.

"What're we doing here, Peter?"

"James, my boy, I'm going to show you something that none of the others have seen." I could see Peter's white teeth illuminated by the moonlight in the darkness.

"Really? What is it?" I asked.

"Okay, turn around and look in the water."

"What am I looking for?"

"Do you not trust me?" Peter asked harshly.

"Of course-"

"Then look into the water, James."

I turned and looked into the water. At first I couldn't see anything, but then I began to see, what looked like, lights floating up from the bottom of the water. It was beautiful; it was several different colors that looked like stars floating in the bottom of the ocean. Then the lights began to take shape. It was the mermaids, but it was like they had flashlights. I didn't understand why Peter wanted me to look into the water; I've seen mermaids a hundred times.

"Peter? Why are you telling me to look in the water? I see the mermaids but I see them all the time." I said, looking over my shoulder.

"Have you ever seen them at night?"

"No?"

"Then just look closer. It really is brilliant." I looked back at the water.

The girls swam closer to the surface. I could see their long hair and angel-like faces. When they reached the surface, the moon-light reflected onto their faces; and in a blink their faces have changed. Their eyes are glowing white, their hands are no longer webbed but really sharp. It was terrifying but beautiful in a way a mermaid can only be.

I jerked back and screamed, not understanding how they could change like that. "Peter? What's going on? I'm scared!"

"Don't be, James. I'm going to take care of everything." His voice was off, it came out like a growl.

I turned around and jumped back when I saw that the moonlight had changed his reflection too. His ears and nose are pointed, his skin isn't the normal color; is almost grey, with dark splotches everywhere. When I looked closer, I see they aren't dark spots, they're holes in his sunken face. I screamed and leaned away from Peter. The boy who was my hero now looked like a monster.

"Trust me, James."

"No!" Stop Peter! Why do you look like that!?"

"This is me in my purest form. Now stay still."

"What? No! I'm outta here!" I turned to leap onto the next had rock when I feel something latch onto my leg. Glancing down I see mermaids latched onto my leg. I felt the water rush over my head as they pulled me down. I kicked and flailed around until they released me. Gasping, I pulled up and collapsed onto the rock.

"I can't let you leave, James! You're a lost boy. You can't ever leave."

"What are you talking about?" I coughed out.

"I can't let you leave Neverland." He pulled me up to stand on the rock in front of him. I saw a silver glint coming from his hand.

"Peter? What're you doing?"

He swung his arm out towards me. I heard myself scream in fear, and jerked back. "Stay still."

"What? No! STOP!" I screamed, but out of pain and not fear. I clutched my arm just to see that my right hand was gone. Peter pushes me unto the rock.

"Lay there, James. I can't have you go back with us now can I?! Be back for your body later." He turned and flied into the darkness, laughing.


	5. Fairies

**Written by me:**

* * *

I lay on the rock, my right hand a few meters away from me. The loss of blood from my cut off hand was causing everything around me to sway, fade in and out, and blur around the edges. No thought was coherent except that my once hero and role-model was now my enemy. That I hated Peter Pan and I wanted revenge.

He would have been back to the tree house by then, coming up with a story to excuse my absence, or maybe he wiped the lost boys memories of me. I didn't remember any other lost boys besides the one there now.

The lost boys.

I opened my eyes. I had to get them out of there, I thought, together we can defeat Peter and-

My eyes flicked to balls of lights floating towards me. They were all different colors but I focused on the red one near my right arm. Before it touched my gash, I could see the tiny man giving off the red light.

"AHH!" I yelled out in pain as several more fairies covered my gash, touching and pulling at it. "STOP!" I gasped, tears fell and my whole body was shaking. I yelled out again as fairies move from my hand to my head. "Get away from me!" I closed my eyes because of the bright light. I thrashed around to get rid of the fairies, but they used their powers to stun me. "Nibs! Curly! HELP!" I called out for all of the lost boys. "Curly, Twins!" Reality was slipping away from me, I couldn't make words so I just screamed till I was horse. I continued to try to get rid of the bloody fairies till I blacked out.

My last thought being: I hate Peter Pan.


	6. Captain Hook

**Written by Vleggett**

* * *

I turn and run. Run from the children, from the lost boys. Pan cut off my hand because I was a lost boy who wanted to go home! Is that what all the boys were in the tree? They were former lost boys?

I run until my legs are numb. I can't look at the former lost boys anymore. I was suppose to be one of them. A forgotten, decaying lost boy.

A flash of green flies through the air, heading towards the beach. "PAN! Get back here!" I push my legs forward, running to the shore and jumping on my ship when I see Pan resting on the deck.

"Oh hello, Captain Hook." He leans against one of the wooden beams and smirks at me.

"My name is James, you piece of shit!"

His eyes grow wide before he narrows them again, "If that's what you say your name is, that's fine."

"I know what you did, you psychopath! You have those lads trapped here and I can't wait to see what happens when I tell them."

"No! I need them here! They're mine! TINK! Get us in the air so the boys don't hear!" The boat lifts up and I can feel it begin to drift with the winds.

"You kill them when they want to go home!" I shout.

"Of course, they can't leave me."


	7. No One Leaves Unless I Want Them To

**Finally, The End is by me:**

* * *

Pan pauses, and then smiles a little. "Come back with me." Pan keeps his arms at his sides, but I don't miss his knife twirling in his right hand. "Come home, James." Pan smiles and Tinkerbell nods up and down quickly. The crewmen watch from the sidelines and begin to murmur when Peter uses my first name. For me the word 'home' is what sets me off.

I run at Peter and swing my sword at his head. Peter crouches and jumps out of the way as I connect with the wooden pillar that had ben behind him. Peter flies above my head, but my adrenaline and pure hatred for Peter Pan keeps me from jumping around like and idiot swatting at a fly. Peter touches down on the Fore Top and as I climb the pillar I can hear him laughing.

"When will you learn, James?" Pan snickers, ripping a hole in one of my sails. "No one leaves Neverland-" I swing at his leg but he only floats away. "-Unless I want them to!"

"You're a monster!" I shout, jumping and grabbing the Main Top with my hook. "We've left Neverland now!" I climb after Peter, throwing my hat to the deck which is farther than I thought. "I could touch down and be away from you forever." I reach the top of he Mainmast, both of our weapons rest at our sides. Being on the highest part of the ship makes it hard to fight.

"No you couldn't." Peter Pan smirks, twirling his knife. "You are mine. I own you. We left Neverland because I wanted to and you offered a ride. Nothing happens that I don't know about." He begins to lift off a little, him and Tinkerbell getting ready to depart.

"NO!" I lunge at Pan, our weapons falling to the deck. We both fall from the top of the ship. "I hate you!" I scream as I scratch him across the face and reach out with my right hand to hook onto the Hammock Nettings. I save myself from falling onto the streets of London from a thousand feet up.

I jump onto the deck and lean over the railing to watch my enemy fall to his death. Tinkerbell flies past my ear and down to Pan to help him start to fly. Pan is flailing in the sky, trying to calm down enough to fly. Tinkerbell tries to catch up to him, avoiding a large clock tower as Peter gets closer to the ground.

Somewhere on the ground I hear sirens and I turn to my crew. "Back to-NO!" TInkerbell's family of demon fairies that helped lift my ship fly at me and stun me like they had all those years ago. "Smee!" I scream for the only crewman I trust, but no one comes. "NO!" I can't go back to not knowing the truth. "Please, NO!" I sob like I am the little boy Peter want me to be. I have to save the Lost Boys. A bright red light covers my line of sight and I begin to black out.

"PETER PAN!"


End file.
